pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oswald Baskerville
|katakana= オズワルド バスカビル |romaji= Ozuwarudo Basukabiru |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 10. März |Alter= 27 |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 184 cm |Augenfarbe= Violett |Haarfarbe= Schwarz |Blutgruppe= A |Zugehörigkeit= Baskerville |Partner= |Status= Verstorben † |Verwandschaft=Lacie Baskerville (Schwester) Alice (Nichte) Wille des Abyss (Nichte) |Alias = Glen Baskerville |Aktuell=Keinen |Davor = Jabberwock Owl Gryphon Raven Dodo |Manga Debut= Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends |Anime Debut= Episode 13 |Japanische Stimme= Kishô Taniyama |Deutsche Stimme= Stephan Ernst }} Oswald Baskerville (オズワルド バスカビル, Ozuwarudo 'Basukabiru) war zur Zeit der Tragödie von Sablier der amtierende Glen Baskerville. Seine Schwester war Lacie Baskerville, die er aber selbst getötet hat, indem er sie in den Abyss verbannte. Er war Jack Vessalius bester Freund, doch wurde er von genau diesem während der Tragödie von Sablier getötet. Alice (seine Nichte) hat ihre schwarze Hasenpuppe nach Oswald benannt, aber nicht direkt, da sie den Namen Oz von Oswald abgeleitet hat (siehe den japanischen Namen von Oswald, '''Oz'uwarudo''). Er ist ein sehr geschickter Schwertkämpfer. Im Schach dagegen ist er eine Niete. Bevor er zu Glen wurde, war er der Gefolgsmann von Levi Baskerville, dem damaligen amtierenden Glen. Er lernte Jack kennen, als dieser sich mehr oder weniger als Musiker des Hauses Barma bei den Baskervilles einschleuste um Lacie wieder zu sehen. Während alle überrascht sind, scheint Oswald ihn jedoch sofort zu kennen - er habe ihn zuvor schon bei anderen Gesellschaftskreisen gesehen. Nachdem er zu Glen wurde und Lacie in den Abyss gestoßen hatte, bietet Jack ihm an, Lacie zurück zu holen, doch Oswald weiß genau, dass das unmöglich ist. Als Oswald später erfährt, dass Jack die ganze Welt in den Abyss stürzen will um wieder bei Lacie sein zu können, verhindert er dies, sodass letztlich "nur" Sablier in den Abyss stürzt und tötet Oswald. Aussehen Oswald hat oft müde wirkende violette Augen und kinnlange, schwarze Haare. Im linken Ohr trägt er einen Ohrstecker. Meistens trägt Oswald einen schwarzen Mantel, der ab der Hüfte zu einer roten Farbe verläuft. Dazu trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit einer marineblauen Weste und einem weißen Halstuch. Außerdem trägt er schwarze Hosen, schwarze Stiefel und einen schwarzen Umhang, den er hat, seit er Glen Baskerville wurde. Obwohl der Umhang über beide Schultern zu tragen sein sollte, trägt ihn Oswald nur über der rechten Schulter und lässt die linke Seite über seinen Rücken fallen. Damit der Umhang aber nicht herunterfällt, hat Oswald die linke Seite um seinen Arm gewickelt. Persönlichkeit Es ist nicht viel über Glens Persönlichkeit bekannt - zunächst wirkt er sehr grausam (da er die Menschen in Sablier töten ließ), etwas später wirkt er etwas menschlicher, als offenbart wird, dass er die Menschen in Sablier nur getötet hatte um ihnen ein Leben im Abyss zu ersparen. Als Oswald verließ er sich laut Levi zu sehr auf seine Intuition und um dem entgegen zu wirken hatte er beschlossen obwohl er Jack damals schon etwas kannte - zuzulassen dass er sich einschleuste und abzuwarten. Außerdem schien Oswald nicht gerade der Hellste gewesen zu sein, so wie er manchmal die Anordnungen seines Meisters nicht richtig interpretiert oder schlecht in Schach ist. Er mag es gerne ruhig und liegt gerne zum Entspannen unter Bäumen oder am See. Er ist gerne allein und ist kein Mann der großen Worte - nur in Gegenwart von Jack ist er gesprächiger. Lärm mag er gar nicht, genauso wenig wie Menschenmassen. Man sieht ihn nur selten Lächeln und ohne Anweisung seines Meisters Levi gibt er nichts über seine Gefühle Preis - er wirkt daher sehr unnahbar, introvertiert und verschlossen. Question & Answer Zitate Zu Lacie: *''"Wenn du weg bist... werde ich... traurig sein."'' -Retrace 72- *''"Lacie Baskerville. Ich strafe dich nun... mit meiner Kette der Verdammnis. ... Dein Vergehen... ist... dass du den Frieden des Abyss bedrohst... und dass du mit diesen Augen des Verhängnisses geboren wurdest."'' -Retrace 69- Zu Gilbert: *(über Jack) "Auch ich möchte... sein Freund bleiben... ohne noch weiter an ihm zu zweifeln..." -Retrace 73- Zu Jack: *''"Lacie ist tot. Ich habe sie getötet."'' Zu Levi: *(über Jack) "Für mich ...fühlt sich... Jack Vessalius... wie "Wasser" an. ... Wie eine stille Wasseroberfläche, glasklar und ohne jegliches Leben. Wenn man versucht hineinzusehen spiegelt sich dort nur die eigene Gestalt und man erfährt nichts über sein wahres Wesen. Obwohl er einem doch gegenübersteht hat man das unangenehme Gefühl als wär dort niemand..." -Retrace 67- *''"Ihr habt mich einmal darauf hingewiesen, ich würde zu intuitiv handeln, daher dachte ich, ich beobachte ihn erst einmal"'' -Retrace 67- *(über Jack) "... seit ich ihn das erste Mal sah, habe ich mich immer gefragt... Wieso ist dieser Mann nur so dermaßen gruselig?" (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Auftritte Trivia *Vorlieben: Mittagsschläfchen, Sonnenlicht, das durch Bäume scheint und Lacies Lied. *Abneigungen: Lärm, Kirschtomaten (er mag das Geräusch wenn sie im Mund zerplatzen nicht) *In Retrace LXVII wird er gefragt, was er von Jack hält und er antwortet, dass er findet, dass Jack wie Wasser sei (Er könne seine Oberfläche sehen, so rein und klar, doch die "Oberfläche" reflektiere nur ihn selbst wieder - Jacks wahre Natur bliebe verborgen, er könne ihn nicht sehen, so als sei keiner da). Wie Break Oz fragte wo er denn sei und dass er ihn gar nicht sehen könne, sagte auch Oswald über Jack, dass er seine wahre Natur nicht sehen könne und es sich anfühle, als sei dort gar niemand. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Seele